Android Unexpected
by Dizifish
Summary: As well as Cell to fight, do the Z-fighters now have another powerful enemy. Whos the mysterious woman? I guess thats it, so far....please r&r ^_^
1. A stranger in their midst

Fan Fic  
  
Authors note....OK, this is my first fan-fic so please be gentle but do read and review so at least I know what u think bout it ^_^  
This was planned to be a crossover and will get round to it eventually. Meanwhile, just go with the flow. The beginning of this is set during the Cell saga, when he challenges those who dare to the 'strongest under the heavens' competition. I've chosen this cause this is exactly where Toonami decided to stop showing the new episodes in the UK . . So please keep in mind that I haven't seen episodes beyond this. {} = When people are thinking to themselves. Right, on with the story....  
  
  
From the abandoned rubble, a shape emerged from the dust and disappeared into the world. Leaving behind the laboratory that Trunks and Krillen were sure they had destroyed...  
  
Meanwhile, some distance away, everyone was training hard for the martial arts tournament that Cell challenged them to.  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe that we have to face Cell tomorrow," exclaimed Krillen miserably as he trained. "10 years wouldn't be enough, let alone 10 days."  
A snore ripped through the air, Master Roshi had fallen asleep with his favorite 'educational' magazine on his face. "You'd think he would be less relaxed that this" said Yamcha, " I wonder how the others are getting on."  
  
Goku and Gohan moved so fast that they were mere flashes of movement.   
"Come on son, you can be faster than this" Goku dodged Gohan's attacks with ease. He laughed as he moved back. This just made Gohan more determined to show his father that he could live up to expectations. He powered up even more, pushing his speed to the limit. He screamed as he shot a Ki blast to his father. Thwarted! Goku easily deflected it with his hand and disappeared. Reappearing behind his son, he sent Gohan spinning to the ground with a single blow.  
"That's enough for today Gohan. ChiChi will kill me if I don't have you home soon."   
"Awwhhh dad. Can't we train a little longer?"  
"No son. We have to be fresh when we face Cell tomorrow." And with that, he started flying towards back towards the house.  
  
~~~~~~~  
The day had arrived and thousands of people stood around the packed arena in a carnival mood.  
  
"Look at those fools with their snacks and happy smiles" snorted Vegeta "Today, they will know the awesome power of a true super Saiyan"  
He looked over to the group of grim-faced Z-fighters "Ha. Kakarrot, you have trained for nothing. I will defeat Cell with no problem this time, and then I will show the world that I am stronger that you." He was confident in his newfound speed and power. Crossing his arms and smirking, he looked across the area, an imposing figure set apart from everybody else.  
  
"What's Vegeta grinning about?" Said Krillen "jeez, it creeps me out when he does that. How can he smile? We are about to fight Cell!!"  
  
"Ignore him, his egos so big I'm surprised he hasn't exploded. He probably thinks he can do this all by himself." Sniffed Yamcha  
  
"Well, I think......" but Tien never got to finish his opinion because just then they felt Cell's energy appear. Their gaze swiveled to the sky, and there he was.  
  
"Shall we start?" Cell descended to the center area, his wings folding down on his back. "Who will me the first to challenge my perfection?"  
  
Vegeta pushed forward "m.."  
  
"ME" The crowd gasped and everyone looked at the direction the voice had come from. A woman hovered high above them, her hair streaming out in the wind. She descended gracefully to the ground She flicked her hair back with her hand as she said, "I will fight you"  
  
The Z-fighters looked shocked. "How can she want to fight him. Doesn't she realize how powerful he is? She'll have no chance"  
Goku however, remained silent and looked at the tall, slim woman standing before them all.   
  
She looked over and saw Goku scrutinizing her with a serious expression. A frown flickered across her face, but was quickly replaced by a confident smile. {I'll have to watch out for that one}  
Her light pink hair fell freely to her waist and she moved it out of the way with another flick of her head. Turning back to Cell, she raised an eyebrow. "Your perfection doesn't stand up to expectations up close." She smiled.  
  
Goku was worried {She can fly, but I can sense her Ki. Who or what is she?}  
  
"Well? Are you going to fight me or not? Come on android, or are you talk!" She laughed.  
  
Cell just smiled, "You honestly think that you have the slightest chance against me woman? Even the saiyans are nothing to me, the perfect being. What chance does a puny being like you have? But if you wish to die, who am I to say no?" He crouched and prepared to attack.  
  
"No!!, you WILL fight me first Cell. Even if I have to go through this woman to get to you" Vegeta was enraged, how does this woman dare to interfere? He began to power up.   
"You will die by hands alone. I am the one with Royal blood, the most powerful of all saiyans"  
Pieces of rock began to lift in the air around him and disintegrated as he powered up to supersaiyan. His eyes turned green and the familiar glow spread around him, Oh the joy of this power.  
  
The stranger however just looked bored. "Am I supposed to impressed by this little show?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
That was the final straw. "I will each you that no one mocks a saiyan prince and gets away with, not even a woman!"   
  
Gohan looked over at is Goku uneasily "Your not going to let him attack that woman are you, dad?"  
"There is more to this woman than that meets the eye. I doubt she will be so easily defeated" replied his father.  
  
Vegeta, oblivious to this exchange, flew at the woman and swung a punch at her...  
  
  



	2. Pride comes before a fall?

She vanished  
  
A mocking laugh rang out in the air. "You'll have to be quicker than that.  
  
He swung around to see her sitting on a crowd barrier. She leapt lightly down and walked slowly   
towards him.  
  
She stopped some distance away and swept her arms out to the side as she did a theatrical bow   
which did nothing expect stoke Vegeta's temper even further. "I don't really like to pick on those   
weaker than me" She said as she looked up and smiled, "But don't expect me to go easy on you   
just because your pride makes you fight"  
  
"She's goading him on purpose" Observed Trunks. "What can she hope to achieve by this? She   
may be fast but I don't believe that she could beat my father in a battle of strength. Why are they   
fighting at all? Cell is the one we should be worried about."   
With that reminder they all turned to face Cell.  
  
He was still standing in the place he had landed, watching the pair with amusement. He   
shrugged. "It matters not if they fight first. The winner there will still end up the loser against me. If   
it makes them feel they have a chance, let them fight."  
  
The woman paid no attention to the android. Instead she addressed Vegeta. "You are not the one   
that I came here to fight, I have no business with you. However, I see that your pride makes you   
blind and I have no other choice. I promise though that I will not kill you, but maybe that will hurt   
you more than killing you?" She gave him a little smile, knowing that he was the kind of person   
who would fight until his last ounce of strength allowed him. {I will have to knock him unconscious   
before I fight Cell. But, it has been such a long time that I might as well enjoy this.}  
  
Vegeta's temper was steadily increasing. This woman's arrogance was grating on ever fiber of his   
being. (^_^'', he should talk!) He didn't think that he could bear it much longer.  
"Well woman, are you going to fight or are you all talk?"   
  
She shrugged "As you wish"  
  
He flew at her again, and when as before she vanished… he was prepared and quickly turned   
round. He saw her and threw a Ki blast towards her. The ball of energy flew to where she had   
been standing a few seconds ago and left a smoking crater. Vegeta looked for her and each time   
the stranger evaded every attack that he attempted, whether it was an energy or physical attack.   
And each time, Vegeta had to locate her by sight.  
Had he been in more control of his emotions, Vegeta would have realized that he had to find   
her visually for each attack, and that because he couldn't sense her Ki, all was not that it seemed.   
Instead, with each missed attack, he became increasingly determined to show the world that he   
was superior to her.  
  
By now, the fighters seemed oblivious to the crowds and gave them little attention.  
  
The woman gave ground against Vegeta's increasingly frenzied attacks. She had been   
registering his rise in power-level and decided to attack before was fully powered up in an attempt   
to spare him some humiliation.  
  
She was so involved in her own thoughts that she noticed too late what Vegeta was doing. "Galic   
Gun fire!"  
"You fool, you'll kill everyone here" She moved forwards and knocked it away where it blasted   
harmlessly into a nearby mountain. (They always seem to be around at times like this, don't ask   
me why ^_^)  
  
"It is clear to me that you have little concern for the welfare of those around us. Is your   
overwhelming need to prove yourself more important than the lives of those around you? Then let   
us go to a place where we can fight without restraint." And with that, she started to fly off, leaving   
the discontented crowd behind. Vegeta followed in a blaze of golden light with Cell hot on his   
heels.  
  
The Z-fighters looked at each other in confusion. "It seems as though she knows Vegeta's   
feelings better than himself. I'm surprised she was so concerned for those spectators around her.   
People like that rarely seem to care who they kill when fighting." Commented Tien "Well I'm going   
to follow them to see what happens." The others nodded in agreement and all flew off in the   
direction of the others.  
  
The stranger chose a deserted spot and turned to face Vegeta when he landed across from her.   
"Now we can fight without interruptions or distractions"  
  
"Finally, no more games."  
  
She nodded and used her super–speed to get behind him. Flicking her hand out, she delivered a   
blow that sent the saiyan crashing to the ground. He growled under his breath and jumped up,   
only to receive knee in the pit of his stomach. Chopping towards his neck, she sent Vegeta   
gasping to his knees. Shocked, he got to his feet and wiped away the trickle of blood from the   
corner of his mouth.  
  
"Is this all there is to the Prince of the Saiyans?" She raised her eyebrow "Somehow, I expected   
more"  
  
{How can she defeat me so easily? After all those years spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I   
should be unbeatable. No! I will not accept that a mere woman will overpower me.} He stood up   
wrestled control of his emotions. He closed his eyes and began to focus his energy. He was   
concentrating so highly that he failed to notice that the others had arrived nearby.  
  
Goku observed that Vegeta seemed to have some injuries, but said nothing to the others.   
Somehow, he felt that the woman would not kill him but was only fighting him to get to Cell.   
  
….In the next episode of Dragonball Z, Hi its Goku, what will happen to Vegeta in this fight, and   
who is the mysterious young woman. Stay tuned when all is revealed.  
  
Author's note…ok ok, but I couldn't resist it. I know its another short chapter but lots will be   
revealed next time so please read and review. Thanxs ^_~  
  
  



	3. A suprise in store

Author's note: Argghhhh, realized that I haven't made the disclaimers. *looks into the distance* OMG, I can see the lawyers queuing up to sue me! Now I'm going to be poorer than ever. Better late than never.....I never thought up DBZ, if I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics??? Well into the story, chapter 3. Enjoy ^_^ please r&r, it makes me feel like someone actually cares.  
  
Unlike Vegeta, the woman was fully aware of everything in her vicinity.  
She looked back to the proud warrior and resumed the fight. As he flew at her, she crouched, and as Vegeta neared, punched up under his chin. This blow would have killed a human. As it was, the saiyan was sent violently up into the air, where the woman appeared and hit him back towards the Earth.  
  
Vegeta stood up amidst the settling dust. He levitated from the crater that his impact had created. Despite his best efforts, the rage was starting to take control. He attacked again and when she started to bring her leg around to kick him, he used his super-speed to appear in a blurred image around the other side of her. He focused all of his strength into one spot and kicked the back of her neck.  
  
Instead of falling to the floor as both Vegeta and the watchers expected she merely staggered forwards a step before righting herself and smiling at Vegeta. "Oh dear, didn't quite have the effect you expected?" A dry laugh escaped her mouth. "Don't look so blue, I thought you liked a challenge. Well here I am. Now I'm here are you shirking this fight?" She asked as she moved closer to him.  
  
Her hand crept round to the back of her neck and braced against it as she jerked her head to one side. "I'll say this for you, you're stronger than I gave you credit for."  
  
Vegeta just stood there, his face revealing nothing of his thoughts. {How can you just stand there? I'm stronger than ever and yet my hardest blow means nothing to you. How can it be possible that whatever level I reach, there is always someone higher, looking down at me with mocking eyes}  
  
Another, more sinister laugh rang out, and everybody turned to the threat they had suprisingly forgotten in the ensuing fight. "What a strange feeling of déjà vu I have. Poor Vegeta, you've got weak legs" Cell's head tipped back and laughed to the sky.  
  
The saiyan prince glowered at this and an ugly red flush spread across his features. He rushed towards her again, and the woman caught his clenched fist and brought her knee up. Vegeta's arm snapped in her grasp as easily as a snapped twig. Her eye's showed no emotion as she twisted the arm, grinding the jagged edges together. He gasped as white spots of pain flashed across his eyes. The idea that things weren't going as planned finally began to filter through to his thoughts. He staggered back, supporting the arm as it hung from a funny angle, making it look like a child's broken toy.  
  
The Z-fighters winced as they watched and Trunks could be a spectator no longer. His love for his father over-riding Vegeta's wish to fight alone. In a matter of seconds he powered up and with an anguished cry released a Ki charge, which traveled towards the woman like a thin beam.  
  
The energy attack happened so quickly that despite her speed, as she leapt back, the beam struck her - slicing her hand off through her forearm. She looked down in surprise at the hand as tendrils of smoke drifted away. She sighed, bent down and picked it up. The woman looked at Trunks with reproach in her eyes. "If I had feelings, they'd be really hurt right now" she remonstrated.  
  
"But...what..." stuttered one of the fighters  
  
""She's an android" Goku said quietly "That's why we couldn't sense her power level and why she's so strong"  
  
She nodded in affirmation "I thought you had figured it out" She looked back to Cell who had remained aloof during this time and her expression hardened.  
  
As Goku didn't seem to regard her as an immediate threat, the majority of the fighters relaxed and regarded the android with interest. Only Trunks remained to one side. He eyed the android with suspicion, as he was the only one who had seen the destruction that 17 & 18 had wrought in his time. Alongside him stood his father, who once restored by a senzu bean was visibly fighting his urge to attack her again.  
  
"How did you get to be here?" inquired Tien  
  
She flicked her eyes towards Cell, who just shrugged, indicating that he did not feel her a threat to his superiority and could wait.  
  
The attractive tall android steepled her hands together under her chin, closed her eyes and wondered where to begin.  



End file.
